<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solve it with one kiss by BENKA79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449722">Solve it with one kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79'>BENKA79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Geralt, Bodies Switch, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Kiss, Geralt is Jaskier, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier is Geralt, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mischievous Jaskier, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch cursed Jaskier and Geralt, and now they are wearing the wrong body. So now, Jaskier has to do the witchery and Geralt has to sing poems. But there's a solution to that, a very flustering one...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solve it with one kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is prompt from my friend jawnlockwinchester from Tumblr, she wanted to know what would happen if Geralt and Jaskier had a very Supernatural 5x12 episode.... That one in which Sam switched bodies with a teenage Witcher. Let's see...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"And you just killed the evil witch?" Jaskier's voice sounded loud. Only that, it wasn't Jaskier's voice but Geralt's voice… because Jaskier was in Geralt's body and Geralt was in Jaskier's…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She creeped me out." Geralt was sitting on one big rock in the middle of the forest, his blue eyes fixed over an invisible point on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I…" Geralt's body looked funny putting his hands on his hips dramatically, with his mouth opened in awe, it was unmistakable… he was Jaskier after all. "I can't believe this! She creeped </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The most scary Witcher that ever walked these lands?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier, I mean, Geralt side eyed him pressing his lips, and hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, Witcher, you won't give me that!  Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" The bard pointed at the white wolf and then at himself, several times, his hand was on fire because the speed of the movement, "This is because of her! Because her spell! How are we gonna solve this? Tell me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three weeks…" murmured the Witcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She said there weeks or..." Repeated Geralt, standing up, and then he bubbled something incomprehensible, while he was grabbing his swords.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier narrowed his eyes and leaned a little towards him, "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you just said, I didn't understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes you said something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't," The Witcher was walking away slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said 'three weeks or…' or </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" And because Geralt wasn't paying attention, Jaskier grabbed his shoulder and wheeled him around in a row to face him, "Yes, I'm bigger now, answer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt opened his blue eyes in awe, "Or… one kiss," the Witcher bowed his head and he was babbling again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was searching for his gaze, "A </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Speak louder!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A kiss! A kiss okay?! She said we kiss or we wait three weeks and the spell will end!" Geralt seemed flustered, breathing rough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmh," Jaskier crossed his arms and tilted his head like a scientist watching an experiment with attention, "Interesting, then we kiss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Shouted the Witcher, horrorized, "How!? what are you…!? no way!" Geralt gave two steps backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're being too dramatic Geralt… okay, We won't kiss," the bard waved his hand dismissively, and then he pointed at him mischievously, "But I have a performance tonight in that tavern, so, you need to write a nice song for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt flinched, his face turned pale, "What?! I won't do that, no way!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't do that neither like this? What will they gonna think about a huge, muscled Witcher singing poems?" Jaskier asked this, with irony in his voice. Geralt looked angry, really angry. He took away the lute from Jaskier, and walked away cursing, "Be nice with my lute! Treat her like a sweet lady!" The troubadour laughed amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours had passed when Geralt saw Jaskier entering in his room, wearing a light blue armor, with fancy details all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tightened his grip on the feather he was using to write a song, which, he was not even near to write the first word, "What is that?" His jaw clenched, and Jaskier could count each vein on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I thought maybe some color would do… I will use this body for three weeks so," Jaskier turned around like a model to show him the other details from the back, like shining little pearls, "a little of fashion won't kill you, what do you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt's head dropped between his shoulders, he was shivering in anger. Jaskier smirked, "You… can't… show my body… with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Red, mad eyes, were now on Jaskier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" the bard answered, trying to repress a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt stood up in a row, and he walked heavily towards him, "You can't wear that and I can't write and sing," he murmured, Jaskier scowled because the Witcher was too close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, Geralt pressed his lips on Jaskier, all of the sudden. The bard closed his eyes and surrounded his neck with his huge arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Witcher thought it didn't feel that bad… in fact… it felt too good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled apart and they were back on their own bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt swallowed enraptured, "That was weird… like kissing myself but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right, let's make it in the normal way  now," whispered the bard, kissing the Witcher with passion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt closed his eyes and pulled Jaskier against his body. Thinking that maybe, this was the best solution to a spell he'd ever made.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>